Friend or Foe?
by AlienKitty
Summary: AU, Aliens attack and take over Roswell, but who do they turn to when all life on Earth is threatened? M
1. Prologue

The Antarians had landed in the Roswell deserts in 1947

Friend or Foe?

Category: They're all in it but it'll be mostly M&M.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

Summary: AU, Aliens attack and take over Roswell, but who do they turn to when all life on Earth is treatened?

Authors Note: I would love any feedback you want to give me, good or bad. I always think my fanfics are so bad so if you think it is I would like to know and any kind of help you could give me I would love and if you like it, I would love to hear that too. Thanks

The Antarians had landed in the Roswell deserts in 1947. Though the citizens of Roswell had been expecting the attack for many years when it finally came they didn't have the technology to survive and they were slowly wiped out. Jim Valenti Sr. was the ruler of the civilization at the time of the attack. He was able to hold his ground for many years and maintain life in Roswell. His son was born just weeks before he was killed in battle. Jim Valenti Jr. grew into a strong leader. By the time he was 16 he was placed in command of the armed forces and took his place as leader of the civilization. Four years later he met 16 year old Amy Deluca. The two fell in love and were married. Only a year after they were married Amy gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Kyle Valenti and Maria Deluca. Around the same time as the twins were born to Jim and Amy Jim's second in command and lifetime friend was also blessed with two gorgeous children, Liz Parker and Alex Whitman. The four kids grew together and became best friends. Just days after the 16th birthday of Maria and Kyle Roswell was attacked Jim and Amy along with Liz and Alex's parents were killed. Not many people remained alive when the day was over but Maria, Kyle, Liz, and Alex were able to escape into the desert everything they had ever known gone.

***

The Antarians landed in the deserts outside of Roswell in 1947. Brenius and his second in command Protilius led them. They had left their home planet of Antar when it was taken over by Lekium and they were banished. While Brenius and Protilius' forces were unable to stop Lekium from taking over the planet they were far stronger than the human forces and easily able to defeat them. Brenius and his wife Alentia were blessed with two beautiful children, a son they named Zan and a daughter they named Vilandra. Protilius and his wife Milikia had a son they named Rath. One of the higher commanders under Brenius named Nasedo and his wife Telisia had a beautiful daughter named Ava but when they were both killed in battle she was taken in by Protilius and Milikia. Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Ava were bestowed the title of the Royal Four. When they were very young Zan was betrothed to Ava as well as Rath was to Vilandra. At the age of 16 they were all forced to take their roles of royalty for while the Antarian army was able to take Roswell the lives of Brenius, Alentia, Protilius, and Milikia were all lost. Life as Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Ava knew it would be changed forever.


	2. Making a New Home

AU-2b

After the Antarian capture of Roswell the humans had no where to go except into the desert. Led by Kyle, Maria, Alex, and Liz the remaining humans made there way through the hot dry days and the cold desert nights. They had little food and water and what they did have was quickly depleting. They had been walking for nearly two weeks and were beginning to lose hope when they came upon a rare desert spring. It was decided that the humans would set up a new stronghold here. They would build up their strength and one day they would take Roswell back from the Antarians. Within the year the humans and learned how to live in their new desert home. They build small shacks into the boulders that surrounded the oasis and learned how to get nourishment and grow food in the sandy terrain. They began to settle into their new lives and plot a way to take Roswell back.

***

After the Antarians took over Roswell they moved into the human homes and took over the palace. They had all the food and water stores and although life would be different it would indeed be much more comfterable. Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Ava settled into their new life. While fighting still continued at the edge of the desert they were not in the least bit afraid that they would lose Roswell. The humans were weak and greatly outnumbered. They had no weapons, no defenses, they had nothing. Rath believed that they would surely die in the desert with no nourishment and that they were of no concern to them any longer. Instead though, something of great concern was brought the there attention when they learned that Khivar, the son of Lekium, had destroyed Antar and was on his way to earth to take the Antarian stronghold in Roswell.


	3. Discovering a New Threat

AU-3b

Although Rath believed that the humans that had lived through the war with the Antarians were surely dead he needed allies for he knew that in a war with Khivar the Antarians would be defeated. As leader of the army and Zan's second in command he felt it was his duty to search out the desert and try to find help. He consulted with Zan, Vilandra, and Ava. All three begged that he not go, that he was more needed in Roswell. They feared that Khivar would strike while he was gone and they would all be lost. Rath would take none of it though, he packed food and water and set out into the desert not knowing what he was looking for or what he would find.

***

"Maria, Maria, I have heard news from Roswell," the excited messenger cried returning from his three week mission to Roswell.

"Well, speak up, what have you heard? What have you seen?"

"The Antarians are preparing for a war. I do not think it is us they fear though. I have heard that they have sent the leader of their army to search us out. Something very big is happening and they are very scared. I think they fear an attack from the skies."

"They have sent the leader of their armies? We are not prepared for this, have you seen him? When was he sent? When will he arrive?" Maria was getting hysterical, they were not prepared for this.

"He left about a week before I, but he does not know the way, surely he will never find us here."

"We cannot risk it, he can't find this place, we will be destroyed. Go, find Kyle, Alex, and Liz. We must discuss a course of action to take."

The messenger bowed and left in search of Maria's three companions.

***

Rath had been traveling through the desert for over a week and his supplies were beginning to run low. He feared if he did not find someone soon he would have to turn back. He did not want to return to Roswell with no one to help them against Antar, he felt as if he were betraying his people, but he could not stay out in the hot desert and starve to death either. He decided he would be able to travel three more days and then he would have to turn back and return, with or without help.

***

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked when she heard the news.

"We have to kill him, show no mercy as they showed us and our families none," Kyle said with venom.

"If we kill him and the others find out we will have hell to pay, we are not ready to start a war with them," Maria said trying to calm the groups fears and angers.

"What can we do then? We can't allow them to find this place. Its too risky," Alex said.

"Well then we have to stop him from finding his way here. We have to mislead him," Maria said.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Kyle asked as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"We have to go out into the desert and find him first. Pretend that we are the only survivors."

"No, that is too big of a risk. What if he kills us? The others can't survive without someone to rule over them and direct their ways," Alex replies, "It's a bad idea, too many flaws."

"Not if only one of us goes," Maria said looking back and forth between the three faces.

"No Maria, you are not going out there by yourself, its suicide," Liz exclaimed.

"She right, I won't let you go. We'll just have to let him find us and we'll figure everything else out when he finds us…if he finds us," Alex said.

"Alright then, its final. Nobody makes a move unless he shows up here," Kyle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Maria, she had plans of her own.


	4. Finding Help

That night after everyone had fallen asleep Maria put on her oldest shabbiest looking dress and left the safety of her small desert spring

That night after everyone had fallen asleep Maria put on her oldest shabbiest looking dress and left the safety of her small desert spring. She was on a mission and if it killed her she would stop the Antarians from finding her new home and her people. She set out towards Roswell hoping that her brother and friends would forgive her and that she would be able to see them again.

***

As the cold desert night began to fade into the morning Rath continued on his was in search of someone, anyone. It had been days since he had seen another living thing and he feared that he would not be able to make if back to Roswell alive, yet he would not allow himself to turn back just yet. He sensed something just out of reach, someone to help. And there in the distance he saw her, a desert beauty. He began to run towards her praying that she was real and not just a hallucination, an image from his fried brain from being in the sun too long.

***

As the sun began to rise in the distance Maria could make out a figure running towards her. Could it be the leader of the Antarian army? As they grew closer to each other she realized it must be him for she had never seen this man before, she had never seen anyone like him at all. He was tall and muscular and his brown hair stood on end. She had never met this man before yet she felt as though she knew him, as though she was connected to him. He was only 10 feet away now and they had both stopped moving. He looked as if he was about to say something when he collapsed to the ground in front of her. Forgetting that he was her enemy and that she should be afraid of him and that he could destroy her and everything that she had left she hurried to his side. His skin was badly burned and his body was hot and slick with perspiration. She grabbed the canteen of water she had and poured some into his mouth. She looked around hoping to find some shade to carry him to. She spotted an overhanging rock about 20 yards away. She put the top back on her canteen and dragged him over to the shelter of the rock.

***

"Kyle!" Liz screamed running towards his shack waking up everyone else as she went. She pushed open Kyle's door and flew to his bed. She shook him violently and he began to stir an angry scowl on his face.

"What is wrong with you Liz?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Maria, she's gone."

He was wide awake now, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I went to her shack to check on her because she wasn't up yet and she is always the one knocking on my door before the sun is even up, so I went to check on her and she wasn't there, I looked everywhere, I can't find her, no one has seen her since she retired last night. Kyle, do you think she would..." Liz swallowed the lump in her throat before she finished, "do you think she would have gone by herself to mislead the Antarian army commander?"

"Go wake up Alex, we have to find her before she finds him, I can't believe she did this, she is reckless, she'll get us all killed!"

***

Maria didn't know how much time had passed since she had dragged him over to the rock, perhaps it had been 20 minutes, perhaps it had only been 20 seconds when he began to stir. He blinked his eyes a few times and then looked up into her face. "You're real?" he whispered.

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm real. What are you doing all the way out here in the desert though. You could have killed yourself."

"I'm trying to find help, we're in so much trouble. Khivar is going to kill us all, even the humans. I have to find them, warn them, and ask for their help. Do you think they would help me? Do you know where they are? Oh please say you do, they have to help, we're all dead!"

"Shh, its ok, just relax. You're exhausted."

"You're one of them aren't you? You're a human! Oh please, where are the rest of you. Will you help us? I'm sorry about taking Roswell, you can even have it back, please just help us!"

"I'll do anything I can to help, but I'm afraid that I am all that is left," she felt bad lying to him, he was so scared and truly concerned.

"You're it? Everyone else is dead? You survived out here all by yourself for all this time?"

She just nodded.

"Okay, well we have to go." He struggled to get to his feet and when he did he began to run towards Roswell. Maria followed behind him. She prayed this wasn't a trap and was thankful that at least if it was she would be able to spare her loved one and her people.


	5. Finding The Truth

In the week that followed Rath and Maria made their way towards Roswell

In the week that followed Rath and Maria made their way towards Roswell. After the day Rath had met Maria in the desert he had grown healthy once more. He was relieved to have a traveling companion but knew that she would not be of great help to them in the struggle that was coming. As the sun began to fade into the darkness on the 7th day Rath and Maria sat together against a rock trying to get comfortable for another cold desert night. Sitting there across from her with the sun setting Rath allowed himself to study her in detail. She was indeed a desert beauty. Her hair was long and sun bleached blonde. It hung down her back in long curls. Spending so much time in the hot desert sun browned her skin. She wore only a small slip of a dress, brown and torn from so much time wandering through the desert. She was a beauty even more so then his betrothed. He hoped he would be able to survive long enough to learn more about her and her family and what had happened to everyone. He had been sure that more people had disappeared into the desert after Roswell had been captured. How could she survive out her all by herself? She looked so weak, but he realized that she was probably stronger willed than anyone he had ever met.

***

Maria noticed his scrutiny but tried to ignore it. She had many times in the past week taken a few minutes to examine him in detail as well. She knew that she should be afraid, that every day they grew closer and closer to Roswell and what could very well be her untimely death, but she trusted him. She trusted that this alien would not let anyone of his race harm her. She smiled to herself. They had spent 7 days walking together not making much conversation but mostly just walking in silence. It was not an awkward silence though as would be thought, but a very comfortable silence as though they had known each other for years and just being together was enough for them.

***

"I can't believe we haven't found them yet. Not only have we searched ourselves but we have sent a number of search parties as well. She could be dead by now for all we know," Kyle said consulting with Liz and Alex about his sister's disappearance.

"She's strong Kyle, I'm sure she's fine. We can't risk ourselves though. By now they're probably to Roswell. We have to send a spy. It's safer that way. We can't just give ourselves up. She did this to save us. Let's not make her efforts all in vein. She's fine Kyle, don't worry," Alex said. He had not realized how much he loved and needed Maria until she was gone. He feared without her they would all perish. He didn't think he would be able to survive without her.

***

Rath considered a question for a few minutes and finally his curiosity overcame him and he had to ask. "Maria, what do you think of me? Of my race?"

Startled by the question Maria turned to him. She considered lying and saying that she really had nothing against him and his people but she thought better of it and decided to speak how she truly felt. "You came out of nowhere and took everything in life I had. You took my home, you took my parents, you took everything! Since you captured Roswell I have had to walk the desert, practically starve to death, I am all but dead and sometimes I wish I were! I have feared you, I have hated you, but I have none of that left. I am sick of hating and being afraid and…I just want it to all be a bad dream, I want to see my mother and father again, I want to have my life back."

Rath looked at her shocked. He hadn't expected her outburst. Looking at the tears gleaming in her big green eyes he hated himself and his people and what they had done. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything that has happened in your life that is my fault, and everything that isn't. It is unimaginable to me what it must be like to lose everything you have and have ever known. You lost your home, your family, your people. I have lost, but I have not lost nearly as much as you. For every pain that my people have ever inflicted upon you I apologize profusely."

Maria looked at him as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. She gave him a halfhearted smile. "Thank you," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck needing to hold onto something solid until she could calm herself down.

Unsure of what to do never having been in such an intimate situation Rath wrapped his arms around Maria's shaking body and stroked her long blonde curls.


	6. A Secret Revealed

Maria woke early the next morning still wrapped in Rath's arms

Maria woke early the next morning still wrapped in Rath's arms. She felt so warm and safe wrapped in his embrace. A smile touched her lips as she looked into his big brown eyes and imaged getting lost in him forever. She could remember many times in the past year waking up beside Alex when they had fallen asleep looking at the stars but never before had she felt the way she felt with Rath's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and at peace, like nothing in the world was wrong or ever could be wrong. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him forgetting that he was suppose to be her enemy and forgetting that she was suppose to be afraid of him.

***

Rath opened his eyes as the sun began to rise in the desert sky. In his arms he held the beautiful desert goddess. He didn't want to let go of her just yet but he knew that they must be on their way, they wanted to make it back to Roswell before nightfall. Their food supply was all but gone and their water was running very low. Pulling her close to his chest he kissed her forehead, thinking she was still asleep and then released his hold on her. As he got up she began to stir as if she had been asleep although she had not actually been. He looked down at her as she rolled over and looked up into his face. "Come on Maria, its time to start heading out, I want to be back in Roswell before nightfall."

Maria sat up and nodded pulling herself off the sandy desert floor and heading in the direction of Roswell.

***

After only 2 hours of traveling through the hot desert Maria spotted Roswell in the distance. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the life she had led there with her parents and her brother and her friends. Life would never be like that again. Her parents were dead and she feared she would never see her brother or her friends again. Rath noticed her tears and stopped, but Maria continued to walk. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Maria, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She just shook her head, unable to speak through the sobs that racked her body. Rath pulled her into a tight embrace trying to calm her crying. She held onto him for dear life. As she held tightly to his muscular shoulders she began to forget about the tears in her eyes and thought how odd it was that she was falling for an alien. She cracked a smile at the thought and then out of nowhere she began to laugh.

Rath was confused. One second she had been crying and now she was laughing. "What?" he asked pulling away from her.

She looked up into his handsome face and just laughed even harder. She was laughing so hard tears once more came to her eyes and she collapsed to the sand.

"What is so funny?" Rath asked beginning to get aggravated with her.

"I was just thinking how odd it is that…I'm falling for an alien," she screamed between fits of giggles.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. Then what she had said finally processed and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What did you just say?" he asked dumbstruck.

"I said," she whispered calming her laughing and pulling herself off the ground, "I'm falling for an alien."

He didn't know what to do. He just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Then unexpectedly she pulled his face down to hers crushing her lips against his. Rath did not even hesitate, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and just pulled her closer to him.

Maria finally pulled back when she couldn't breath anymore. She looked up at him wondering if it had been a mistake but seeing the grin on his face made her realize that she had not been wrong. Then she remembered her friends and family who were probably worried sick about her back at the desert spring. She felt bad for having lied to him. She looked into his eyes and decided that she must tell him the truth.

"I have something very important to tell you. I trust you with my life, with everything I have left in this world. You have to promise me that what I am about to tell you is between you and me."

"What? What is it?" he asked confused by her sudden change to complete seriousness.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise."

"My brother, my two best friends, my people, are alive. Just a few miles away from where we met we have created a sort of village, our new home, by a rare desert spring. I left to protect them against their commands that I stay. I risked my life to save them, but I fear that the way you speak of this new threat that I will not survive through the conflict and I want you to protect them when I am gone, I trust you with their lives as well as my own."

He couldn't believe what she had just told him. "We have to go back for them. They can help us fight. We'll have a better chance of survival if they agree to help."

"They never will, my brother hates all aliens. When he heard you were looking for us he wanted to kill you, to torture you. There is no way he will fight."

"They are our only hope. You have to convince them. I will go to Roswell. You go back to your family, to your people. You have to convince them that if they do not fight with us they will die with us. The only way any of us will survive is if we work together. Please, you have to make them understand."

She looked up into his eyes and knew he was right. "Okay, I'll go back and I will convince them and I will be in Roswell in 2 weeks. I have just entrusted in you my life and the lives of my friends, family and people, please do not let me down."

"I would never. I can't believe I've fallen for a human," he whispered close to her ear.

She smiled to herself and turned to go. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around pulling her to him in a searing kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other. She gave him a bright smile and then turned and began to run across the how sand back to the desert spring. Somehow she must convince her people to fight and if she could not she would return by herself.


	7. Disbelief

"He's back," Vilandra shrieked throwing open the door to her brothers room and hurrying in.

"Who's back Vilandra?" Zan asked confused by her sudden appearance in his chambers

"Rath. One of the watchmen said they saw him approaching the town limits. Oh, I'm so thankful that he is okay. I was so worried that we would never see him again."

Just then Ava was walking down the hall and at hearing Vilandra's outburst hurried to Zan's chambers to see what was going on. "Worried that you would never see who again?" she asked walking in behind Vilandra.

"Rath. He's just been spotted making his was back to Roswell."

"What a relief," the small blonde said.

***

Maria ran as fast as she could through the hot desert trying to get back to her village as soon as she could. She had to convince Kyle and the others that they had to help the Antarians or they would all die. "Maria," she heard someone call our to her.

She stopped in her tracks. Who could it possibly be? The voice was familiar. She began to turn in circles trying to find the source of the voice. The cry came again, "Maria."

"Who's there?" she called out into the desolate desert.

"Maria, you're okay," the voice called again.

"Who is that?" she screamed beginning to get frightened.

"It's Laurie," the girl called back.

Maria sighed in relief. It was then that she spotted her friend. She was coming from the desert spring. "What are you doing out here?" Maria called as she began to move towards her friend.

"Looking for you. What were you thinking leaving like that? Kyle and the others were worried sick. We all were. If we lost you we would all be dead. You're our leader," the girl replied as they finally came face to face.

"There was nothing to be worried about. I went to protect everyone, even though I now know that it was not necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I have so much to tell you. I'm sure there are other search parties looking for me, am I correct?"

"Yes, Kyle sent out a bunch. We are all to report back in 3 days."

"Three days, there is no way we can make it back by then."

"Yes we can. I brought one of the horses with me."

"What? We need then for farming, not for rescue missions. I can't believe that Kyle would permit this."

"He suggested it. Come on. Now that I've found you we can be back by mid day tomorrow."

"Yes, we have to get back as soon as possible."

"Why? What is the urgency for? What aren't you telling me? Did you ever find the Antarian commander?"

"You'll find out everything, but right now we have to get back. I must speak with Kyle, Alex and Liz as soon as possible."

Laurie, slightly confused by what was going on, led her friend back to the horse and they began off on their way back to the spring.

***

"So you were unable to find help then?" Zan asked as Rath entered the castle.

"Glad to know that my well being is of such importance to you."

"We don't have time for this now. I need to know what happened, what you have found."

"I can guarantee you nothing. I found only one living human but she proclaimed there were more and that she would try to convince them to help us."

"You are a liar. There are no humans. You knew this all along as well as I did. There was no reason for you to go. You have wasted valuable time, which we could have used to prepare for the war but instead you were gone for nearly 2 weeks trying to find the remains of an extinct race. Now that this foolishness is over its time for us to get back to work!"

"No, they are out there and anyone who is willing to help will be in Roswell within the next two weeks."

"You're crazy. They're dead, all of them, they could never survive. And even if they are still alive, they would never help us."

"They will, you will see, they will help us."

Just then Vilandra and Ava came running into the foyer to greet Rath. Vilandra ran up to him and threw her arms around him, "Rath, I'm so relieved that you are well. I was so worried that you I would never see you again."

"There is nothing to worry about my dear, I am in good health and our help will be arriving in 2 weeks."

Ava gasped, "You mean you found them? And they are willing to help us?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I met them and they are going to help us. I explained how if they do not we would all die them included. They seemed only too happy to help."

"Oh, this is terrific new!" Ava exclaimed with a smile.

"Come, you must be tired, go rest and we can discuss this all later. I'm just happy that you're home and safe," Vilandra said leading him off.

"He didn't find anything," Zan said bitterly when they were out of earshot.

"What?" Ava asked confused.

"He did not actually find help. He found a girl, one girl, she claimed that there were others and she would convince them to help, but I think that is all just a lie. The whole thing was a waste, a pointless waste of time."

Ava looked at him with tears in her eyes, "We cannot defeat him ourselves Zan."

"I know."


End file.
